Prince Charming
by blackwings23
Summary: What happens when a icy cold punk girl like Sakura, gets mixed up with a super hottie playboy, like Syaoran? Hell that's what! And myabe a little romance?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: What happens when a icy cold punk girl like Sakura, gets mixed up with a super hottie playboy, like Syaoran? Hell that's what! And myabe a little romance?

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Sakura: 15

Syaoran: 17

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

Meiling: 16

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

"But why Touya?" a girl with light auburn hair asked; Sakura.

"Because Sakura we have no choice. You got kicked out of 6 other schools this year." an older boy with dark hair said; Touya.

"But…"

"No buts! You're going to Langston High rather you like it or not." said Touya cutting Sakura's sentence off.

"Ugghhh!" yelled Sakura stomping up the stairs.

Sakura stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Sakura took out my MP3 and started listening to "Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil' Wayne."

"Great! Just great. Tomorrow I start my first day at Langston High. This is gonna be a blast." she said to herself.

Sakura soon fell asleep with the sound of music still blasting in her ear.

The next day Sakura had woke up (with slobber on her face) clueless to what happened last night. "I think I fell asleep." she looked at the clock "8:00"!!!

"Shit! I'm late!" she said quickly hopping out of bed.

She quickly climbed out of bed and ran into the shower. 10 minutes later she came out and went through her closet to find something to wear. "Wait a sec… why am I rushing? Who cares if I'm late?" she pulled out a burgundy tank top and army green Capri pants. She put my hair in a low side pony tail. She has bangs so it looks pretty okay. Then she grabbed her shoes and left.

"I'm leaving." said Sakura, walking out the door.

"Bye! Oh and Sakura!" yelled Touya trying to get his sisters attention.

Sakura poked her head through the door to hear what Touya had to say.

"Please. No more fights." Touya said with as much hope as possible.

"Bye Touya." said Sakura without a comment.

Touya sighed not knowing what was wrong.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked himself.

Sakura walked down the sidewalk (actually in the grass), when a guy on a motorcycle came riding towards her. She quickly moved to the side as he had almost run her over and she made a discussed face at him.

"Nice going jackass!" she yelled out to him.

He stopped and took off his helmet and did a smirk at her (he's going in the same direction as her.)

"Glad you liked it!" the guy said.

"I have to admit…he is pretty hot."

He drove off giving me a wink. I stared after him shaking my head, wondering why boys even exist.

"Jackass." she said to herself.

She entered the school building of Langston High. "It's bigger than I imagined it, but still a lot of people."

"Looks like your normal trashy bimbos and whores, and your simple minded jocks. I guess it won't be so bad here." she said to herself, this time aloud.

Then a girl came up to her and started screaming while jumping up and down.

"HI!" the girl yelled in joy.

"Uh….hi?" said Sakura a little frightened.

"I'm Tomoyo! Your tour guide! And you're Sakura right?" asked Tomoyo.

"Um…yea." Sakura answered turning her head.

"Great! I really think you're going to like it here at Langston, I just know it!" Tomoyo said still talking and still jumping up and down.

"Uh…yea. Do me a favor." Sakura said.

"Sure!"

"Stop jumping up and down." said Sakura.

"Okay!" Tomoyo agreed.

20 minutes later…

"And this is the cafeteria. So what do you think?" asked Tomoyo.

"I think this had to be the longest tour that anyone has ever taken." she said exhausted.

She laughed at me. (I didn't see what was so funny).

"You're funny." she said.

I just rolled my eyes in irritation. I walked threw the cafeteria, trying to find some edible food, when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're goin' freak." said the guy she had seen earlier that morning.

"I have a better idea, why don't from now on you watch where I'm going, and I'll with strain myself to not punch you in the face for that little comment you just made." Sakura said defending herself.

The guy's eyes had widened at what Sakura had said to him. Nobody had ever talked back to him like that. No one would dare to challenge him. Instead of coming up with a retort, he had just brushed past her and walked off.

"That was amazing. No one has ever stood up to Syaoran before." said Tomoyo admiring Sakura.

"That son of a bitch deserved it. First, he tries to run me over. Then, he calls me a freak." she said defending her case.

"Yeah that sort of sounds like him." said Tomoyo.

"Well anyway. I guess besides that jackass over there, everything here seems pretty okay." said Sakura.

"Het does all this mean you and me are like, you know…friends?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh yeah. I don't think so. I'm more of a loner." said Sakura beginning to walk off.

"Oh…I understand. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation or anything. I'll just go and leave you alone." she said disappointingly. "GOOD-BYE!" she yelled out.

"Ugh! Fine we're friends! God!" said Sakura giving up.

"Yay!" said Tomoyo.

"But you have to promise to stop being so happy all the time." said Sakura.

"Deal!" said Tomoyo.

"I'm going to regret this so much." said Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So that's it so far! It gets longer by each chapter. But you know...yeah tell me if you like it or if I should add and or fix anything! Please and Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2:Shakespeare Has It’s Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: What happens when a icy cold punk girl like Sakura, gets mixed up with a super hottie playboy, like Syaoran? Hell that's what! And myabe a little romance?

* * *

Chapter 2: Shakespeare Has It's Moments

Sakura: 15

Syaoran: 17

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

Meiling: 16

* * *

Chapter 2: Shakespeare Has It's Moments

Syaoran was walking down the hall as a group of cheerleaders came running his way.

"Hi Syaoran!" they all said surrounding him and blocking his path.

"Hello ladies." he said politely.

"We missed you over the weekend." One cheerleader said.

"I bet did." he said coolly.

Then all the cheerleaders were being pushed out the way as a girl walked through them.

"Move it girls. Captain coming through." she said going up to Syaoran. "Hey baby." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." he said back.

"Why are you always trying to make me jealous?" Meiling said pouting. (As if that was actually cute).

"Because, I like it when you're jealous." he said.

He pushed her against the lockers and kissed her recklessly, until they heard a voice from behind.

"Oh god! If you're going to degrade yourself by making out, at least have the decency to do it somewhere private." said Sakura walking up to her new locker.

"Oh whatever loser, you're just jealous because you know you want my man. But you can't have him." Meiling said picking Syaoran on the lips thinking she had told off Sakura.

"Listen sweetheart…the only thing I want, is for you to move your skinny white ass out my way so I can get to my locker." Sakura said now in the cheerleading captain's face.

"Whatever, come on Syaoran." she said flipping her hair and walking off with the rest of the squad behind her.

Syaoran looked back and saw that Sakura had smirked at the fact that she knew she had Meiling trembling.

"She's something new" he thought.

"The nerve of that bitch! How dare she disrespect me, and you!" said Meiling obviously upset.

Syaoran was not paying attention but realized that Meiling was upset and covered up his moment.

"Don't worry my little cheer captain. We'll put her in her place." He said knowing those words would satisfy her. Truly he didn't care. He thought the girl was pretty interesting.

"Thank you sweetie." said Meiling.

Hours later, Sakura had just walked into her last class of the day, Drama 101. She sat in the second to last row. She was the first person in the room so she sat back and relaxed. Tomoyo didn't have that class so she was completely alone. A whole bunch of kids came running in the class and was sitting near their friends. No one sat near Sakura though, but she obviously didn't care. She suddenly gasped when she felt a presence near her. She looked to her side and, saw "what's his face," with his hand around the back of her seat, and a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked scooting away from him.

"I think I'm sitting." he replied.

"Well sit somewhere else." she said.

"No, I don't think so." he said.

"Move!" she yelled at him.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Go out with me!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked seeing if he was joking or being totally serious.

She had a disgusted look on her face, wondering if he was serious. But all he did was laugh.

"I'm just yankin' your chain sweetheart." he said still laughing a little.

"Excuse me? Sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah! Chill, I call all the girls that." he said.

"Well I'm not like all the girls around here. And my name isn't sweetheart." she said.

"I know…Sakura." he said.

"How did you…

"Not important." he answered quickly.

Then the teacher came in (10 minutes late).

"Okay class let's get started. We're having a class project due next Monday. You will perform a scene from a Shakespeare play that I will assign to you. Okay now I will call the names." said the teacher.

She called out a whole bunch of names(that aren't really important). That girl that seems to be his girlfriend got partnered up with someone else, and didn't seem too happy about it either.

"Alright, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, Romeo and Juliet." the teacher said.

"WHAT!?!" Sakura had screamed from the back.

"Is there a problem Miss Kinomoto?' the teacher asked.

"Yeah! The damn problem is that you partnered my up with that ass whole!" she screamed pointing to Syaoran as he just waved in the teachers' direction.

"Miss Kinomoto I know Mr. Li can be very stressful to work with, but you have no choice." said the teacher.

"But…

"Sit!" said the teacher.

"I'm getting tired of everyone cutting me off." she thought.

She did as she was told and sat down.

"Oh and Miss Kinomoto…welcome to Langston High." she said walking off the stage.

She sighed and looked at her stupid partner. He just gave her a cheesy smile.

"I hate this. I hate this a lot." she thought.

Soon the bell rang and I quickly headed to my locker. As I banged my head into my locker hard.

"Why? Why? Why do I have to work with that idiot? Why does God hate me?" she said to herself.

Then a voice appeared from behind her.

"Surely I can't be that bad." said Syaoran.

"What do you want Li?" she asked.

"Just wondering how we're going to do this project thing." he said.

"I don't know. You think of something." she said.

He stood there for a good 5 minutes thinking, which no one really thought was possible.

"How 'bout tomorrow we go to the library and talk about where we're gonna meet and stuff." he said.

"Wow! He thought of that all by himself." she thought.

"Fine!" said Sakura.

She got her bag out her locker and walked away.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"No I do not need a ride." said Sakura continuing to walk away.

"You sure?" he asked again reassuring.

"Yes! Now go away Li." she said.

She gasped when she felt an arm snake around her waist. And felt a warm breath whisper in her ear.

"Call me Syaoran." he whispered in her ear.

She blushed at this feeling. She had never felt this way before, it felt so…soothing. But soon she quickly pulled away and ran. She rushed home through the door.

"Hey!" Touya said greeting him as she came through the door.

"Heygottagoseeyagotalotofhomeworkbye!" she said very quickly and ran up the stairs.

"But I wanna hear how your day went! Okay!" he said knowing he wasn't gonna get anything out her.

Syaoran dialed a number on his phone with a serious look on his face.

"Hello?' a voice said over the phone.

"Hey babe. I've got her." he said.

"Good." 


	3. Chapter 3: Library Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: What happens when a icy cold punk girl like Sakura, gets mixed up with a super hottie playboy, like Syaoran? Hell that's what! And myabe a little romance?

* * *

Chapter 3: Library Hours

Sakura: 15

Syaoran: 17

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

Meiling: 16

* * *

Chapter 3: Library Hours

Syaoran ran up to Sakura when he had seen her in the hallway. "Hey sweetheart." he said wrapping his arm around her neck. She pushed him away almost making him fall.

"Feisty. That's what I like about you." he said.

"You've only known me for a day." she said walking away faster.

"And I'm already attracted to you. You should feel flattered." he said obviously very full of himself.

"Will you go away?" she yelled.

"Hey! I just wanted to know how we were gonna do this project." he said.

"We'll hit the library and look up more information about Romeo and Juliet. And then we can go to my house and rehearse." she said.

"Why not my house?" he said a little hurt. Wimp.

"Because I'm afraid if I go over there I won't be coming back home a virgin." she said and walked away.

"Wow! You know me already. But don't act like you don't find me attractive." he said.

"Who's acting?" she said.

"That hurts." he said.

"Who cares. Now go away." she said.

"I can't." he said bluntly.

"Why not?" she turned around and looked at him trying to figure out the reason why.

"Because this is my class." he said.

Sakura looked at the sign over the classroom and then pulled out her schedule. It was the same class. "Oh dear god!" she thought.

She walked, or actually stomped, her way in the classroom and sat down at the far end next to the window.

Later after school Sakura had walked to the library and sat down in a study corner waiting for Syaoran. 10 minutes later Syaoran had come running in the library panting.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked totally pissed. "I was about to leave."

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" he asked.

"Whatever. Let's just do this research quickly." she said getting up.

"Hey where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"Um…to get some books on Romeo and Juliet." she said.

"You sure you don't want me to do that? Since you're new and everything." he offered.

"It's just a library. I think I can handle it." she said.

"Okay."

Sakura started from the first ideal an walked up trying to find information on Romeo and Juliet. She spent almost a half hour searching for one. And so far she had only found one book.

"Okay this is totally pointless. I'll just stick with this book, maybe we could do the rest of the research on computer." she said finally giving up.

She walked back to the study corner, or tried to anyway. She didn't know where she was.

"Damn! It's like a fucking maze in here. This is so embarrassing. And why did it get so dark in here?" she said.

She continued to walk around, lost, until she heard a faint noise. It was like someone was snoring. It had to be Syaoran. Or if not, someone else better. She followed the noise as it got closer. Then she finally saw Syaoran with his head on the desk slobbering all over the table. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to wake him up.

"Hey!" she said yelled. "HEY!"

He finally woke up from Sakura's last yell and wiped the gruel from his mouth.

"What happened." he asked.

"I got lost." she said bluntly and slightly irritated.

Syaoran stared at her in silence and bust out laughing. She turned and looked at him getting more pissed every second. She picked up the text book she had and threw it at his face. He fell to the ground and not caring that he had been hit with a book, continued laughing.

"That's it I'm leaving." she said stomping away from the corner.

She walked over to the door while Syaoran had still been laughing and struggled to open the door. She spun around in shock and her eyes wide open.

"Oh no!" she spat out.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we're locked in." she said.

"That's impossible. The library only closes at 4:30 pm." he said.

"What time is it now?" she asked.

He looked at his watch and sighed.

"5:18." he said.

"I'm gonna die." Sakura said panting.

"You're not gonna die." Syaoran said.

"Yes I am. I'm gonna die in a library with an idiot." she said.

"Hey!" he said offended.

"I gotta get out of here." she said looking for an exit.

"You can't the lady here chains all the doors shut. We're gonna be stuck here all night." he said calmly.

"No! Do not say those words!" she yelled shaking him. "Why the hell are you so calm about this?" she yelled.

"Cause I don't think it's all that bad." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Cause I'm stuck in an empty library with a hottie." he said smirking at me and stepping closer.

She pushed him away and started rubbing her temples.

"This isn't the time for you to try and fuck me okay! We have to get out of here." she said.

"Sorry there's no way out." he said putting his arm around her neck.

Sakura sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked.

"No. Principle took it this morning." he said. "Don't you?"

"My sister took it after my last fight at my other school." she said.

"Well while we're here we might as well make the best of it." he said.

"How?" asked Sakura.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Ever played poker?" he asked.

Moments later, Sakura and Syaoran had set up their game area.

"So…what are you agreements?" she asked.

"Best two out of three. If I win then you have to make out with me for 15 minutes." he said.

"Okay, and if I win, tomorrow you have to run around the parking lot naked." she said.

"Deal." he said.

"Alright let's get started." she said.

They spent about 30 minutes playing the first round, 20 minutes for the second round, and 30 minutes for the third. Both thinking they were so close, and both struggling to make their decision. But Sakura finally came to his conclusion.

"Full House." she said.

"Oh really? Cause I got a Royal flush." he said laying his cards down on the pile.

"Damn." she said.

"So um…for my sake. I hope you kiss good." he said.

"I'm not kissing you." she said.

"Yes you are. We had a deal." he said.

"Well I never said I was a girl of her word." she said turning around and refusing.

"I know you want me…admit it, you adore me." he said taunting her.

"Hell no." she said objecting.

"I know you do, stop denying it Sakura." he said.

"Okay have it your way." Syaoran said crawling over to her without her noticing.

He spun her around to face him and kissed her passionately. He moved his lips in slow motion. Getting into the moment, she tangled her hands in his hair and with her lips, she kissed him away hungrily. He then got the message and started to move his lips faster. She moaned as she let him explore her mouth. Gosh, they were kissing like a bunch of horny teenagers, at the back of a romance movie. After some intense kissing, he let go of her lips. Once again, he smirked at her. She smiled back and he took that as an opening to kiss her again. As he leaned in again, she pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Thinking you could have your way with me." she said walking away from the area.

Instead of chasing after her as he intended, he stayed on the floor trying to relieve himself from the pain in his cheek.

Sakura stomped away into an ideal of romance books and sat on the floor. She pulled out a book that had looked interesting to her.

"Vampire Seduction by Raven Heart." she said to herself.

Sakura sat there reading the book of romance. She soon fell asleep in the middle of the isle ,the book being her pillow. Syaoran walked around the library after he figured Sakura wouldn't have come back on her own and found her sleeping. He smiled, not a smirk smile, but and actual smile, and picked her up from the floor bridal style and carried her to a table. He laid her down gently and tossed his jacket over her body.

"Night sleeping beauty." he whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4: Late Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura

Summary: What happens when a icy cold punk girl like Sakura, gets mixed up with a super hottie playboy, like Syaoran? Hell that's what! And myabe a little romance?

* * *

Chapter 4: Late Hours

Sakura: 15

Syaoran: 17

Tomoyo: 16

Eriol: 17

Meiling: 16

* * *

Chapter 4: Late Hours

The next day Sakura and Syaoran were finally let out of the library and quickly ran out to go home and back to school. During lunch Sakura had gone to sit down under a big tree outside. She chewed on an apple as she wrote lyrics in her notebook. She was interrupted by a shadow that had blocked her sunlight.

"So?" Syaoran asked.

"So?" Sakura said not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Got any ideas for the project? Since the library was a bust." he asked.

"Let's just go to my house and start practicing. I actually did get some information from that one book I found yesterday." she said not looking and still writing.

"Okay. So afterwards we can have some alone time." he said.

"Yeah right! Besides my brother is going to home." she said.

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Older…his name's Touya. He's a lawyer." she said.

"Wow! I guess brains run in the family?" he said and chuckled as he saw her roll her eyes. "Where are your parents?"

"Their um…not around." she stuttered.

"Really? How come?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she spat at him.

"Suit yourself." he said letting it go pretty quickly. "You ever ride on a motorcycle?"

"No why?" she asked.

Syaoran leaned against the tree and smirked to himself.

Moments Later…

"No way! I am not riding on that!" she said.

"Come on! You're not scared are you? It's just like a regular bike, but with a motor." he said.

"I'm not scared. I just rather walk." she said.

"Well come on." he said tossing a helmet at her, she barely catching it. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Then get on already." he said pulling her onto the bike.

"Okay." she said.

She hopped on the bike and gave him a "I-told-you-so face."

"You're really gonna need this." he said patting the helmet down on her head. "And you might wanna hold on."

"Um…maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she said.

"Too late." he said zooming off into the road.

"Okay, we're here." Syaoran announced as he stopped to motor and took the keys out the slot.

He took the helmet off Sakura's head and laughed as her hair frizzed up into a bush. He tried to flatten it but Sakura had slapped his hand away instantly.

"I'm not a baby, I can do it myself." she said fixing her hair.

"Alright geez." he said.

He turned around and gaped at what had stood before him.

"This is your house!?!" he asked astonished.

"Yes why?" she said simply.

"It looks like two mansions combined!" he said.

"Yeah. Come on." she said stepping through the gate.

Sakura opened the door and entered the house.

"There you are. Where have you…"

Touya was cut off when he had seen that she had company.

"Um…hello." she said politely.

"Hi." Syaoran said.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked glaring at Syaroan.

"This is Syaoran. He's my partner in a project for school." She said.

"Alright." He gave Sakura a quick kiss on the forehead and walked towards Akito. "I'll leave you guys alone. Don't try anything stupid brat!" he said walking away into his studies.

"Whatever." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him and gave him a "are you stupid?" look.

"Let's go." she said pulling him away from all the expensive things she was sure he was going to touch and ruin.

They entered Sakura's room and she laid her stuff down on the bed and went through her drawers for her journal.

"Your room is pretty cool." he said quietly going through her underwear drawer.

"Thanks and get out of my personals." she said throwing a book at his face.

He lessoned without protest and stopped. He looked on her dresser and saw a journal that had been labeled lyrics.

"You write lyrics?" he asked.

"Yes. It's something I like to do in my spare time." she said.

He then laid his eyes on a photo with 4 people. The adults and 2 kids. One that had look the youngest had a big gap in her front teeth, and the other child had freckles and glasses.

"Is this your family?" he asked.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and had quickly ran over and snatched the photo out of Syaoran's hand.

"Mind your own business." she snapped at him.

"Sorry. Touché." he said defensively.

"Let's just get this over with." she said walking to her bed and opening her journal.

Sakura and Syaoran practiced the scene from Romeo and Juliet, for about two hours. But Syaoran got frustrated at Sakura because every time they got to the part where they were supposed to kiss, she kept messing it up, on purpose, making them start over.

_Romeo/Syaoran_

_So thrive my soul to cease they suit, and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow will I send._

_Juliet/Sakura_

_A thousand times good night!_

_Romeo/Syaoran_

_A thousand times the worse, to want they light. _

_Love goes towards love as school boys from their books, but_

_Love from school with heavy looks._

_Juliet/Sakura_

_Romeo!_

_Romeo/Syaoran_

_My dear!_

_Juliet/Sakura_

_At what o'clock tomorrow shall I send thee?_

_Romeo/Syaoran_

_At the hour of nine._

_Juliet/Sakura_

_I will not fail. Tis' twenty years till then. _

They had once again come to the part where they had to kiss. Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other. Syaoran smirked and slowly, very slowly, he inched closer to Sakura, and just when he thought that his lips would touch hers Sakura quickly pushed him away from her and off the bed. He fell on the floor and sighed in frustration.

"How many times are you going to do that?" he asked.

"I just thought we should start over. You were a little shaky on that last part." she said.

"Oh come on! This is the 37th time you've done that. And yes I have been counting." he said.

"Well I just want this to be perfect." she said.

"Please! That is the biggest bull shit I have ever heard of. What's the real deal huh? You scared of me?" he asked. "It's not like you haven't kissed me before. Remember yesterday?"

"That wasn't a kiss, that was sexual harassment." she said.

"Same diff." he said.

"And I'm not scared, especially of you." she said.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. You want me." he said.

"I think I'd rather die." she said.

"But then you'd miss out on a great opportunity of kissing a big, strong, tall, handsome, popular guy like me. Oh did I mention charming?" he said.

"Please! You charming?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yes! The most charming guy in the universe." he said putting an arm around her.

She admittedly removed it. "It's cute how you try to keep your ego going like that." she said.

"So you admit it. You think I'm cute." he said teasing her.

"I didn't say that." she protested.

"You implied it." he retorted.

Syaoran snaked his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. She tried to break loose but it was no use.

"You know…all the girls who even cross my path would bow down to me, begging me to even look their way. Yet here you are, refusing my every whim." he said disbelievingly, but seductively at the same time. "I don't get it."

"Well, I'm not like most girls." she stated.

"I can see that." he said letting her go and walking behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You're one of a kind." he said.

Then in a blink of an eye he quickly spun her around to face her and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to know yes those were the real lines to the play Romeo and Juliet. At least i hope it is. I got it off the internet, iv'e never actually read the story. So if i'm wrong someone please tell me. But i hoped you liked that chapter. I know it wasn't as long as the other one's but i'm working on it.


End file.
